


The end to the 1st round of madness or How JohnWastdon became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 8

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fun times come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end to the 1st round of madness or How JohnWastdon became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 8

**Author's Note:**

> While this is the end of this round of fun, fear not, I intent to keep writing in this Verse. I have several stand alones planed

After showering and changing the sheets on the bed, the three of them settled into a comfortable pile; John in the middle with a Holmes on each side. John kept a watchful eye on Mycroft as he started to come up from the relaxed place he had been in for the last couple of days. John knew the signs that Sherlock was back but had to learn Mycroft’s.

“Hey, Handsome Boy.” John said as he stroked Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft looked up at him.

“Do you like to wear corsets like my Beautiful does?” John asked.

“I do not share that particular habit with my brother.” Mycroft replied. “It is something he got into on his own. I have never even seen Sherlock in one.”

“That’s something we will have to fix.” John said as he looked at Sherlock with a smile. “It is quite a sight.”

Mycroft and Sherlock shared a smile at John’s words. They were looking forward to more play time together with their Dom.

“I’m surprised you have never worn a corset.” John said. “I would think it would be something you’d enjoy.”

“I think so as well,” Mycroft said, “but I do not like all the feminine frills and lace.”

“Not all corsets are like that.” Sherlock said. “They can be as plain or fancy as you want them to be.”

Mycroft looked doubtful. Sherlock leapt off the bed to fetch John’s laptop. He sat beside John and quickly typed on the keys, bringing up several pictures of corset.  John smiled at his enthusiasm to share something he enjoyed with his brother.

“See, no frills of any kind.” Sherlock said, turning the laptop so Mycroft could see the screen.

Mycroft looked at the screen and smiled.

“I like the looks of those.” he said.

John grinned at the thought of both of his boys tightly encased in corsets.

“We will just have to take you to Sherlock’s corset maker then, won’t we.” he said.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and then at John. Without warning they both pounce on John, covering his face and neck with kisses. John giggled as he pretended to fight them off.

“Watch out for the lap top.” he warned as they pressed against him.

Sherlock shut the computer and put it under the bed out of harm’s way.  John wrapped an arm around each of their waists and pulled them against his sides.

“What are some things you like or would like to try?” John asked Mycroft as he settled against him with his head on John’s chest.

Mycroft didn’t answer as his shoulders hunched and he bowed his head. Sherlock reached across John and gently cupped his cheek, lifting his head so they were looking at each other.

“You can tell John,” he told his brother, “nothing you say will repulse him.”

Mycroft looked at John who smiled encouragingly. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. John stroked his back and waited.

“I have had one fantasy for a very long time.” Mycroft said. “In it I am tied face down and taken over and over by faceless strangers, one right after the other.”

“How many?” John asked.

“An endless number.  In reality I know that would not be safe,” Mycroft said, “but I would like to know how many I could actually handle.”

“Cock slut.” Sherlock said in a teasing tone as he leaned over John and gave Mycroft a kiss.

“There are clubs where such things can be done.” Sherlock told John.

“A lot of research would have to be done before something like that could be attempted.” John replied.

He felt Mycroft wiggle with glee against him and silently vowed to look into it. The thought of strangers touching Sherlock turned his stomach but the knowledge that Mycroft actually wanted it gave him a thrill.

“Do you have any favorite toys?” John asked.

Mycroft shook his head.

“Nothing special.” he replied.

“Well, now that I’m starting to know some of your tastes, I have a few ideas for items we’ll be purchasing.” John said.

The brothers grinned at each other, the endless possibilities running through their minds.

“Ok, I think it’s time to get some sleep.” John told them.

He kissed each of them. Sherlock curled against him with his head tucked under his chin. Mycroft snuggled down so his head rested on his hip. John smiled to himself as he felt both of them relax into sleep. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky but he was damn glad he had.

 

John woke the next morning to the sounds of hushed voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Sherlock and Mycroft were seated on the sofa, naked, quietly talking. John, not knowing how long it would be until he saw such a sight took a few minutes to enjoy it before he sat up, which alerted the brothers that he was awake. Sherlock rose to his feet and hurried to the bed where he curled his long body against John.

“Mycroft will have to leave us soon.” he announced in a flat tone.

He wasn’t happy his brother had to go. John knew he’d have to keep watch for signs that Sherlock was sinking into one of his dark moods.

John gently cupped Sherlock’s cheek and kissed him

“I know, Luv,” he said, “but he can come and play with us again.”

John looked over at Mycroft who gave a brief nod. John gave him a smile, kissed Sherlock, and climbed out of bed.

“You and I can go make tea while Mycroft gets dressed.” John told Sherlock as he pulled on his lounge bottoms. “You do have time for breakfast, don’t you?” John asked Mycroft.

“I do.” Mycroft replied, already slipping back into his stiff, distance persona.

 John shooed Sherlock ahead of him out the door. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, John paused and looked back at Mycroft.

“Hey, Handsome,” he said, “come here.”

Mycroft quickly crossed the room to stand before him. John grabbed the back of his head with one hand as he reached around him to grab his ass with the other, pulling him close. John squeezed his ass and then trailed it down Mycroft’s crack. He gasped when John pushed a finger into his ass. John mashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss, swallowing the sound of Mycroft’s whimpers as he pressed down on his prostate.  Mycroft looked a little dazed when John finally let him go. John gently patted his cheek.

“Go take a shower and get dressed.” John told him. “Breakfast will be waiting when you are ready.”

Mycroft nodded and started to turn toward the bathroom but then quickly turned back, gave John a quick kiss and the scurried into the bathroom. John grinned and headed down stairs. He found Sherlock pacing the sitting room, a stormy look on his face. John knew he had to put a stop the bad mood that was brewing before it got out of hand. He walked to his chair and sat down.

“Sherlock, come here.” he commanded in his Captain Watson voice.

Sherlock stopped mid stride and turned to look at John. John just calmly looked back. After several heartbeats, Sherlock hurried over and dropped to his knees beside John. John didn’t say anything; he just slid the waistband of his bottoms down, uncovering his cock. He stroked himself to hardness and then grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and pulled it down until his lips touched the head of John’s cock. Sherlock automatically opened his mouth, letting John push his cock inside. He groaned as John held his head still and began to thrust his hips, forcing his cock into the tight heat of Sherlock’s throat. John let his head fall against the back of his chair as he fucked Sherlock’s mouth, grunting when Sherlock swallowed, causing his throat muscles to squeeze him. Sherlock’s mind happily buzzed as his Dom used him. John brutally thrust into Sherlock’s moth a couple of time and then pushed his head down, forcing his cock as deep as it would go as he came. After the last drops of cum went down Sherlock’s throat, John pushed him off his cock. Sherlock gasped in several breaths of much need air. John grabbed his arm and pulled him face down across his lap.

“This is for the hesitation.” John told him as he rained several hard swats down on his bare ass.

Sherlock yelped in pain as John spanked him. After a half dozen blows to each cheek, John pushed Sherlock off his lap.

“Go put the kettle on and make toast, Mycroft will be down shortly.” he commanded.

Sherlock jumped to his feet and hurried into the kitchen. John went into the bathroom to clean up. When he was done, he went into the kitchen to find three mugs of tea and a plate of toast on the table and Sherlock kneeling beside it.

“Very nice.” John told him as he sat down.

Sherlock beamed at the praise. Footsteps on the stairs announced Mycroft’s arrival. John smiled at him as he entered the kitchen.

“Perfect timing.” John told him, “Sherlock made us a lovely breakfast.”

Mycroft looked at the table and then at Sherlock. John gestured at the chair across from him. Mycroft sat down.

“Sherlock please take your seat.” John said.

Sherlock scrambled into the chair next to John. The three of them ate quietly ate breakfast, none of them feeling the need to talk. When they were finished, Mycroft pushed his chair back and stood up.

“I must be going now.” he said.

John and Sherlock followed him to the door. Mycroft reached for the doorknob and then let his hand drop as he turned back to face John and Sherlock, who had draped himself against John’s back with his face pressed into John’s neck.

“John, I find myself without the words to express my gratitude.” he said.

John smiled and held out his hand.

“I’m glad I could help.” he said.

Mycroft took his hand and lifted it to his lips.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

John nodded. Mycroft looked at Sherlock, who refused to look at him until John nudged him.

“Do try not to be such an idiot about calling if you need to.” Sherlock told him.

“Or if you want to.” John added.

Mycroft gave a brief smile and a slight bow and then turned and walked out.

John followed Sherlock over to the window, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s slender waist as they watched Mycroft get into a black car and drive away.

“John, I find myself in the unusual position of agreeing with my brother.” Sherlock said when the car was out of sight. ““For agreeing to be Mycroft’s Dom, to allowing our arrangement to continue, there are no words acquit enough to express my gratitude.”

He turned around in the circle of John’s arms. John grabbed Sherlock’s ass and pulled him close.

“It wasn’t exactly a hardship for me you know.” John told him, “I had a very lovely time and I’m looking forward to many more.”

Sherlock bent his head and lightly nibbled on John’s lower lip and then parted his own lips as John’s tongue flicked against them. Sherlock’s hands tangled in John’s hair as they hungrily kissed, each trying to devour the other.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock whispered when they parted for air.

“I love you too.” John told him.

“Even though I bring total madness into your life?” Sherlock asked.

“Especially because of the madness.” John replied with a grin.


End file.
